


Make a Memory

by Ange_de_la_Mort



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Power Play, Ugly Scarfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ange_de_la_Mort/pseuds/Ange_de_la_Mort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About Tony getting a blowjob and Loki getting a faceful of his own medicine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Memory

**Author's Note:**

> For [this](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/7418.html?thread=14791930#t14791930) norsekink prompt.

There was certainly something thrilling about getting abducted at your own party, Tony thought, even if it wasn’t so much ‘getting abducted’ rather than ‘getting shoved into an empty room and pressed against the solid wood of the door’, and one could certainly say that Tony was used to the latter, used to getting kissed and touched and sucked off by whatever beautiful woman came across his way. This time, however, was unusual because of two very interesting facts.  
  
Number one: His assaulter was most definitely not a woman, which he recognized not only by the size of the hands clawing at his bow tie and dress shirt and the thin, rough lips claiming his own, kissing him in a way that reminded him of biting and marking territory (really, if his mouth weren’t occupied right now, he would ask whether the man wanted to piss on him as well), but also because - and this was fact number two - the one in front of him was Loki; and Loki was definitely not a woman (most of the time at least). When Loki released his lips, Tony gasped for breath and couldn’t help but grin and lick his swollen lips. “You certainly know how to make a man feel irresistible.”  
  
Loki rolled his eyes and told him to kindly shut up (only in more elaborated words, but Tony had become quite good at translating). If one were to be honest, his choice of words was the only thing that showed how foreign Loki still was to this world, how much he did not belong here. To blend in better, he even left his usual combination of green and black leather and his overdramatic golden armor (which Tony still considered to be way to pompous, really, a touch of red would make that satanic helmet look so much better) at home, or at his lair, or wherever homicidal mad Norse gods spent their alone-time. Instead, he wore an outfit that could have come straight out of a fashion magazine: a three-piece suit with a buttoned-up vest and a white dress shirt, a black tie and - was that an earring? Oh. Yes, it was. A small jewel in his left earlobe, sparkling emerald green like his eyes. How peculiar …   
  
Since Tony didn’t like when other men had a better fashion sense than him, he felt relieved to notice that Loki was still wearing that monstrosity of a scarf (the sole possession of this thing broke most likely about a dozen laws in any state). But admittedly, it had one advantage: Tony could snatch the surprisingly soft fabric and pull Loki closer into another bruising kiss. Their lips slid over each other and Tony scraped his teeth against Loki’s bottom lip. When it drew a hiss of pleasure out of he mad god’s throat, Tony smiled self-satisfied and leaned back. “So you’ve come all the way here, snuck into my party and around my security for no apparent reason.”  
  
“It appears this way, does it not?” Loki said with a sly smile and looked at him with half-closed eyes (it was only then that Tony noticed how dark Loki’s eyes and how long his lashes were and how the left corner of his mouth could curl up into a smirk that was equally frustrating and arousing).  
  
“But that’s not it,” Tony said and watched him closely, searching and waiting for any signal of an incoming attack, like thin, sinful lips contorting in a muttered spell or his fingers twitching in one of these magical gestures. “Why are you here?”  
  
“I could tell you I simply wish to visit a good and respected comrade in arms.”  
  
“That’d be a lie.”  
  
Loki didn’t nod, but the faintest traces of the smile that appeared on his lips spoke volumes. “Why would you think so?”  
  
“You don’t respect me.”  
  
“Good. Go on.”  
  
“And … ” Why was he doing this? Why was he playing with this ticking time-bomb of a man? Well, maybe keeping Loki humoured kept Tony alive for longer. Maybe people had noticed already that he’d gone missing. Maybe security was on their way, although no security in the world could make Loki leave when he didn’t want to do so on his own. “And you don’t have friends,” he said before he could hold his tongue.  
  
If Loki was hurt by his words, he didn’t show it. He did try his best not to show it. However, Tony could see a sudden flash of sadness or anger shine in his eyes that was gone again after a split-second and replaced with cold arrogance and annoyance. “The last time you insulted me did not go well for you.”  
  
“Yeah, I know.”  
  
“I defenestrated you.”  
  
“I know,” he repeated, “I was there.”  
  
“Would you like a repetition?” Loki asked with a grin and brought a hand to Tony’s throat, caressed his Adam’s apple.  
  
Tony could feel his heart skip a beat and his eyes widen at the thought of another trip out of a window. And this time, there’d be none of the other Avengers present to save him. When he swallowed, he felt the pressure of Loki’s thumb - so close to his wind pipe -, saw the smile on the man’s lips (pitying him, mocking him). “No,” he said; and that was the hardest confession ever since he’d had to tell one of his one-night-stands that he had been under too much stress to get it up right now.  
  
The expression on Loki’s face was one of pure delight and he slid his fingers down Tony’s neck, letting them rest on his chest just over the heated metal of the arc reactor - and Tony was praying to a god he did not even believe in that Loki wouldn’t notice it -, all the while displaying this annoying smile on his lips. “You are scared.”  
  
“Maybe,” he said when he really wanted to say “No shit, Sherlock”, but he feared the joke would fly right over Loki’s head and only anger him more.  
  
“The frightened look suits you.”  
  
“What do you want, Loki?” Tony asked sharply. “You’re not just here to tell me how great I look, are you? I mean, I’m flattered and all that jazz, but I already know this much.”  
  
“Be quiet, Stark, or I will rip your tongue out of your mouth.”  
  
Oh. Okay. Shutting up now. Shit, was Tony trembling? Oh. Yes, he was. And there was no way in hell the damn bastard could have missed it, not with how he was grinning right now, showing broad and pearl-white teeth. And really, now would be a good time to tell JARVIS to contact Fury and the rest of the goddamn Avengers (and he finally realized what a stupid name that was. “Tony? Oh, well … We couldn’t save his sorry ass, but we’ll sure as hell avenge it! That gives us brownie points, right?”), but the prospect of a ripped-out tongue made him keep his mouth shut. At least for a moment. Then he remembered one of those stories Thor once told the rest of the team when he wanted to convince them that Loki was not a batshit-insane serial killer, but rather a misguided and misunderstood woobie with daddy-issues (oh, and Tony knew all about daddy-issues). “Is that the point where you’re gonna sew my eyelids shut?”  
  
Loki raised an eyebrow and looked at him as if he’d grown a second head. “Lips,” he said and did something with his mouth that could almost be called a pout, but only almost, because it was _Loki_ doing it and the thought of Loki pouting as if Tony had hurt his feelings was fucking terrifying (and also equally fucking unlikely).  
  
“What?” Tony asked and forced himself to look away from those lips. Unfortunately, he then looked into Loki’s green, green eyes and felt himself unable to tear his gaze away.  
  
“They sewed my lips shut, not my eyelids.” Loki gave an exhausted sigh. “When Thor tells you ‘funny’ stories about my misery next time, at least try to actually listen.”  
  
“He didn’t make fun of you.”  
  
“Stark, honestly, please _do_ shut up. I am trying to play with you and you are spoiling my fun.”  
  
Tony considered apologizing for a moment, but thankfully the decision was taken out of his hands as Loki slid gracefully to his knees and opened the zipper of Tony’s pants. This time, words really failed Tony, because, well, really, who would ever have expected this? He let out a breath he hadn’t even known he had been holding when Loki did not - as almost expected - cut or rip off his cock, but rather give it a tentative lick, and then - looking way to fucking pleased with himself - take the tip into his mouth.  
  
Tony tried to remember any stories about cock-sucking, but to no avail. The only story that came to his mind was about Loki giving birth to a horse, and Tony decided that after _this_ , cock-sucking was to be placed very low on his personal “Things that are fucked up with Loki’s brain”-list.  
  
Not that he’d remember the rest of his list or anything else at all right now, mind you, not with Loki’s skillful tongue lapping at his shaft and long fingers playing with his balls. He shivered at the jolt of pleasure running through his body and reached out a shaking hand - only to retreat it a second later, for he believed it to be a very bad idea to fist his hand in the long, dark hair. However, his fingers twitched and he longed to bury them in Loki’s hair, to pull him close and fuck his throat.  
  
When Loki took him deeper into his mouth, Tony let out a breathy moan and whimpered something that might have been Loki’s name. Maybe. Though he’d deny it forever. Loki chuckled and let go of him, looked up with a fire in his eyes that never meant anything good. “That’s it,” he said and stroked Tony’s length with his fingers. “Scream my name. Beg me for release.”  
  
With a dumbstruck look on his face, Tony blinked and realized the real meaning behind Loki’s sudden ‘kindness’: It was a battle like any other, only with a different set of rules Loki intended to break anyway. It was meant to humiliate him, meant to make him never forget this moment of weakness and to replay it in his head whenever they would meet and fight anew.  
Well. That was a game two people could play. “Is that how you recruit your minions? By sucking each of them off?”  
  
This comment earned him a sudden and sharp jolt of pain as one of Loki’s nails scratched over his cock. “Now, Stark,” he said and smiled and licked his lips in a way that made Tony’s breath hitch in his throat, “do not try to insult the one in the position to bite you where it hurts the most. Really, you are provoking me every time … I’m inclined to think you like the pain I offer you.”  
  
Tony remained silent and Loki simply chuckled and put his mouth and tongue to work, which in turn made it harder and harder for Tony to not just shout Loki’s name and demand him to stop teasing and start sucking in earnest right now, yes, oh fuck, please …   
  
He leaned his head back against the door and moaned as this sinful tongue worked its magic, caressed and tickled his balls and shaft and the tip of his cock. When Tony looked down, he could see pure bliss on Loki’s features as he sucked all of the thick cock into his mouth, sighing and humming happily, sending shocks and shudders and vibrations through Tony’s body. He could feel the heat building up in his spine, tingling in his body, and he had to bite down hard on one of his knuckles to refrain from shouting and begging and yelling the damn bastard’s name. He wouldn’t, he couldn’t let Loki have his little victory. But … he could do one thing, he thought as he came closer and closer to the brink of his orgasm, one thing to spoil Loki’s sick idea of a joke.  
  
With every last shred of self-control, he brought a hand to Loki’s hair and grabbed it hard, drawing his head back forcefully. The sound of surprise coming out of the man’s throat made him grin broadly as he - finally - submitted to his urges and came all over Loki’s face, painting it sticky and white with his semen.  
  
Loki blinked in surprise and disgust and raised a hand to his cheek to wipe off Tony’s seed. His lips curled up in revulsion as he examined the white fluid closely, and when he looked up to Tony, his eyes were dark and bright and blazing with anger. “You will pay for this, Stark!” He snarled and bared his teeth. Then he got up to his feet and - to Tony’s very amusement - wiped his face clean with his scarf, scrunching it up and throwing it to the floor. Right as he vanished in a thick cloud of green and black mist, Tony said: “We can repeat that any time you want, darling!”  
  
The next time the Avengers and Loki clashed together, Tony came home with more bruises and scratches than ever, having been the center of Loki’s complete attention and so on.  
  
Still … it had been fucking worth it.


End file.
